


【森马】光①

by Doriasoul94



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriasoul94/pseuds/Doriasoul94





	【森马】光①

“哥你说，她...嗝怎么会和我分手...呢？”

灯光交错中，王嘉尔一仰头把玻璃杯里的酒灌进喉咙，杯底重重压在桌面往前一推，要酒保续上，他已经喝得意识不清，还强撑着打架的眼皮搭住旁人厉声质问。

“她怎么会想和我分手，哥！”

“你醉了。”

被搭住的男人出乎意料的好脾气，他伸手揽住王嘉尔的腰来扶住他摇摇晃晃的身体，示意酒保不要再添酒，并在临走前帮他付了酒钱。

男人带着他从酒吧后门出去，本想叫辆车，却怎么也叫不醒几乎倒在身上的王嘉尔，他考虑半晌，直接带着王嘉尔拐进附近一栋看起来十分破旧的筒子楼，一路连拉带抱的上了六楼。

一开门没两步，两人就脱力般地倒在门口的沙发上，一个没意识，一个累够呛，灯也没顾着开，全靠还算皎洁的月光打进狭窄的屋子里。男人缓了口气从王嘉尔怀里挣脱出来，一屁股坐在地上好好歇了一会儿。

“哥……”

王嘉尔嘴里念念叨叨，男人看着特无语地笑出声。看脸最多就是个大学生，买醉买到gay吧来，一见面就把自己拉过去自我介绍。其实男人早就坐在吧台不远处有一搭没一搭地关注着他，长得倒是好看，松软的栗色头发让他想起曾经养过的小狗，脸颊在淡淡的冷光下泛红，似乎嘴唇上的颜色使他更像擦了漂亮的口红。周围那么多虎视眈眈盯着小孩儿的人，他心里一软决定先下手占上，省得这单纯小孩儿醒了惹麻烦。

“哥……怎么坐在地上啊……”

一回神儿发现王嘉尔表情迷糊着看向自己，他想起身把他拉起来，但就像不倒翁似的怎么也坐不起来。地上的人笑得更大声了，他主动坐到沙发上打量了一会儿王嘉尔，露出的手臂被醉酒的人的温暖的手堪堪攥住。

王嘉尔大脑混乱间只觉得他好瘦，刚要开口说点什么却被男人突然按着肩膀从胸口正面贴了上去，将他死死压在沙发上。

他吓了一跳，男人则一脸的调笑，恶趣味发作，明明感受到了男孩儿在耳边逐渐加重呼吸，和他僵硬的动作，微干的嘴唇磨蹭着柔软的耳垂，压低自己的声音介绍道。

“我不是你哥，我叫Mark。”

他听见王嘉尔失神之余机械地重复着，酒精化进烟嗓如同酒吧里最诱人的气味，他奖励性地用牙齿咬了咬男孩儿的耳垂，轻哼出声，立即换来最令人满意的反应。

他不慌不忙地继续道。

“我还有另一个名字，我觉得很好听，但只同你讲，你要记得。”

“我叫，段宜恩。”

段宜恩发誓他只是想和王嘉尔恶作剧，搞他出来是在听到他喊“哥”的瞬间，想到自己以前辛苦供上学的弟弟。而自己则在这家酒吧打工，这儿没有王嘉尔想的那么干净，看似雅致有格调的装潢，不过是为了给客人打造一个醉生梦死的温柔乡，每个人都想着从来者身上狠捞一把，仿佛寄生虫一般的生活。

活着，就是不断寻找寄主，不断吸血吃肉，让自己活着。

他从看到王嘉尔的第一眼，就萌生了不符合本愿的保护欲，自然不能给那帮寄生虫机会。

虽然他也好不到哪儿去，说不定更甚。

段宜恩玩够了，撑着沙发从男孩儿胸口慢慢爬起来，忙了一晚上，他只想去冲个澡，然后赶紧睡觉。

没等他起身，细瘦的手腕便被人攥进掌心，他再抬眼的工夫整个身子叫王嘉尔带着从沙发翻到了地板，手肘重重撞在水泥地上痛得他下意识骂出声。

“起来！”

他皱着眉头厉声呵斥，感觉好脾气全都磨没在了方才外边的楼梯上，王嘉尔却并没有动弹的意思，脸上的表情还是副没睡醒的模样，说出来的话却让段宜恩觉得是不是引狼入室了。

“Mark哥，要做吗？”

“跟我上床要花钱的，学生。”

他用另一只手轻拍几下王嘉尔的脸，口吻极为好笑又无奈，权当是男孩儿的醉话，但段宜恩这话不是在开玩笑，他没有正当职业，如果偏要牵强地讲，那就是Gay吧里的寄生虫之一，靠出卖肉体赚自己的伙食费。他没办法，从他弟弟惹上麻烦的那天起，段宜恩就注定一辈子就在这鬼地方还永远还不清的债。幸而他习以为常，高傲的自尊心早就在床榻间被碾磨成灰色的粉末，就如同他此刻借着光打量王嘉尔月光下的脸，契合得莫名其妙。

“我可以给钱。”

“你给不起。”

王嘉尔急了，一把扯住段宜恩在他脸颊摩挲的手按到地上，明亮的眼睛里盛着一汪水，他闻言委屈地直瘪嘴，酒意麻痹他的大脑，把敏感的心以倍数放大，面前仰面的漂亮男人还在笑，嘴角恰到好处的弧度似攒着点点甜蜜。

他心里实在太苦了，他迫不及待地想吃点甜的。

没多想，湿软的舌尖小心翼翼地舔上段宜恩的唇角，王嘉尔怕被拒绝，只敢尽可能地放轻动作亲吻男人，他像品尝弹性十足的果冻般含咬唇瓣。段宜恩一滞，紧接着鼻腔吸进一口属于王嘉尔的气息半阖着眼没有拒绝，送上门的情事没必要拒绝的太快。

小孩儿一看就是第一次。段宜恩从他掌心里抽出手顺从地搂住王嘉尔的脖子，下颚微微抬着去回应在他嘴唇上犹豫不决的温柔的吻。

氛围似乎刚刚好，若要旁人看来他们绝对是一对亲密无间的情侣，是王嘉尔初次踏入这般人间美妙体验，也是段宜恩初次在性事中被如此温柔的对待，清冷的月光像纱蒙在两人的身上，口中泄出的水声和交缠不清的呼吸升腾进空气里，衣物被彼此的手剥离，皆只剩下内裤鼓鼓囊囊昭示着不可告人的秘密。

该怎么做？

大眼睛的男孩儿迷茫地望着段宜恩，他感觉自己要熟透了，生理上的情热和心理上的羞涩，直到他眼睁睁任由段宜恩主动褪下两人的最后防线，不知从哪处摸来一支润滑和一个保险套递给王嘉尔，冲他眨眨眼。

“戴上，这个不用教吧。”

王嘉尔虽然心里没底，但本着答题先挑会的得分动作利索地把套戴好了。段宜恩也就逗逗他，半撑起身子等他戴好，一手拿过润滑剂，另一只手则把王嘉尔的手拖到自己面前，掌心冲上，将膏体像涂抹护手霜那样抹到他的手指上，又挤了许多当着他的面送进自己的后穴，自己的手指按压着紧致的内壁，即便是自己玩也能产生快感，从喉咙里溢出的细弱的呻吟像猫咪脚掌的粉色肉垫，像暴雨前山林里的几声鸟鸣，呼吸跟着动作一齐加重，如果不是王嘉尔突然插入的手指，他简直都要忘了这男孩儿的存在了。

有人伺候还要什么自力更生，段宜恩果断抽出手指选择搂紧男孩儿锻炼得坚实的肩膀，伸舌把他的耳垂卷进口中折磨一番，王嘉尔则在他脸颊鬓角不断亲吻，贴着他的身体汲取热量。

男孩儿起先不得要领，但不妨碍他学得快，段宜恩早就本能地湿了个透，熟悉的快感令他兴奋。粗糙的水泥地磨得他的后背发红，他觉得差不多了，同男孩儿耳语去内屋的床上，王嘉尔抽手将他面朝面抱起来，进了屋见到了那个被称为床的东西。

“哥就睡这个吗？”

他一下子愣了，说是床，其实铁架上锈迹斑斑，上面放了张床垫又铺了厚褥子，屋子不透光，只有床头摆了盏还算新的台灯，段宜恩趴在床上探身将它打开，暖光的光这才勉强照亮了屋子，映出个全貌。

虽称不上养尊处优，但家里也没怎么亏着王嘉尔，他从前总觉得学校宿舍是最差的，看过段宜恩这个家他才算长了见识。

“环境影响你状态吗，小孩儿？”

段宜恩对这个反应似乎习以为常，看他半天不说话伸手又要去关灯被王嘉尔一把拉住。

转头不解，却被王嘉尔干脆拉起一只脚踝，腰一挺全根捅进去，段宜恩惊叫一声和着半口凉气动作都跟着僵了半分，他觉得自己肯定眼圈又红了，因为眼前那张脸模糊了几分，没搞过这么野的问都不问直挺挺就往里捅，不知道的以为这是个久经沙场的老手。这话说得像王嘉尔好过一样，性爱初体验被人后穴的嫩肉咬得紧，插进去的一瞬间头皮发麻舒服得差点交代出去。

要知道体温共享可比自己打飞机来的刺激。

“你他妈...是打算要我命啊......”

段宜恩话说得咬牙切齿，他自觉表情挺凶的，看在王嘉尔眼里却是眼角泛红的可怜样，刚刚抱他的时候都没摸到多少肉，怀里的重量轻得让他觉得是抱了个小姑娘。尽管如此，他还是察觉到段宜恩气场不对，动之前俯到人耳边询问。

“我可以动吗，哥哥？”

“那东西都硬的不行了，你觉得我有商量的余地吗。”

“那我动了。”

他好像听见他满足地笑了一声，笔尖被人温柔亲吻着，后穴被人的性器毫无章法地横冲直撞，脑子里反应出来的是他买糖给弟弟的场景。那种有小朋友的小脸那么大，吃起来和别的糖无异，因为做的可爱所以在小朋友间很流行的棒棒糖，高中那会儿自己牵着弟弟的小手路过小卖铺，弟弟往放着糖的盒子的方向望，从看见到看不见，也不和哥哥张口要，段宜恩看在眼里，心疼他懂事便掉头回去用零用钱买了一根。

他永远忘不了弟弟那时的笑容，被人无条件爱着的满足的笑容。

“啊...你慢点...慢点啊......”

“哥哥走神啦。”

前面的东西被人手掌摸上时，段宜恩才惊醒般的回了神，抬眼见王嘉尔刘海濡湿着贴在额头上忍不住用掌侧替他擦了擦。他无辜的大眼睛紧盯着段宜恩，手下的动作却越来越快，似乎打定主意要先逼他泄出来，段宜恩没辙，搭在后背的手指随动作扣挠着他的背肌，可他也不是认输的类型，腿勾住人腰夹紧身体里那根东西，像是较上了劲，当王嘉尔再一次挺腰精准地撞上他的前列腺时，段宜恩还是在他手里射了，而王嘉尔则又撑了几十下也跟着去了。

段宜恩感觉自己职业生涯里疑问的一败（？

说王嘉尔是小孩儿，果然体力好的不行，磨磨蹭蹭地东西也没撤出去，搂着段宜恩说什么补偿的事儿。

“你看，我后背肯定被哥挠破了，哥要补偿我。”

“呸，你赶紧拔出去，不然我踹你了。”

“哥哥怎么能翻脸不认人呜呜呜。”

王嘉尔仗着声音讨喜在段宜恩耳边装委屈，听得段宜恩直想骂他，但一转头被人眼睛里细碎的星星撞了个满怀，虽然没让他接着做，但好歹没有使用暴力手段劝说。

“那就留个电话吧，顺便今晚我要在这儿睡。”

“？”

人间迷惑行为大赏，怎么会有王嘉尔这种自来熟到一开始就熟透了的小孩儿呢？

不出半小时，段宜恩又受到人生疑问的一败。可他出乎意料地不讨厌，甚至有一点打心底的小高兴，似乎又回到了和弟弟在一起的日子，闭上眼睛感受着身后环绕的温度，陷入了太久没有过的安稳的梦。


End file.
